


The Cat's New Home

by yucc



Series: satu irama [20]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Miscarriage, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Morgiana membawa pulang seekor kucing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aishi_Kichianobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishi_Kichianobe/gifts).



> [magi, alimor, kucing] untuk ai.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Suatu hari, Morgiana melihat seekor kucing yang sedang terluka kakinya.

Morgiana memutuskan untuk membawa si kucing pulang.

Di luar dugaan, Alibaba, sang suami, tidak berkeberatan. "Rumah jadi tidak sepi lagi!" seru Alibaba. Morgiana tersenyum tipis melihat senyum di wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Kelegaan mampir di hatinya begitu melihat reaksi positif yang Alibaba berikan.

Kucing yang Morgiana selamatkan berangsur-angsur sehat seiring berjalannya waktu. Tiga bulan kemudian, sang kucing sudah terbiasa terlelap di pangkuan baik Morgiana maupun Alibaba.

"Namanya Aladdin, Alibaba," kata Morgiana di satu sore. Alibaba tersenyum kecil. Ia mengusap rambut merah Morgiana dan menggenggam tangan istrinya lembut. Aladdin, kucing yang dua belas minggu lalu Morgiana bawa pulang, mengeong penuh semangat.

Sekarang, nama yang tidak pernah sempat diberikan pada janin Morgiana yang telah gugur dapat diucapkan kembali di rumah ini.

Perkataan Alibaba benar: sejak kehadiran Aladdin, rumahnya dan Morgiana tidak pernah sepi lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
